


Everyone Can Tell

by i_can_dig_elvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_dig_elvis/pseuds/i_can_dig_elvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel messes with Dean by becoming invisible and... causing cold showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot based on Castiel's ability to be invisible when he chooses to. Tell me what you thought! ^·^

This needed to stop.

One time, Dean was in the kitchen of the bunker. He was standing in front of the counter waiting for the coffee to finish, and in the mean time, he decided to make a sandwich (seeing how it was almost noon by the time he woke up).

As he was spreading the peanut butter on the soft white bread, he felt a presence behind him.

As in, right behind him.

"Cas...?" Dean muttered, turning his head slightly to the left in search of his angel.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas responded with complete innocence.

Dean felt hands on his hips, but when he looked down, he saw nothing. There was nobody behind him, either. The weirdest part was that he still felt the heat, still smelled that familiar mixture of aftershave and something earthy that he had come to recognize as Cas.

"Uhh... Cas, where... where are you?"

"I'm right behind you." He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean felt the hands that he knew so well move around his stomach and cling onto him. He was also aware of Castiel laying his head right above the point where his shoulder blades met.

"Well, yeah, but you're not really - you're - why can't I see you?" He asked, surprisingly frustrated.

"You know, Dean. This is what you wanted." Cas answered honestly.

Dean was trying to come up with a witty response, as he always did, when Cas very suddenly moved a hand down to his belt buckle. This was about the time when Cas pulled Dean away from the counter about a foot. Just far enough for him to slip in, now facing Dean it seemed.

His invisible hands were unbuckling Dean's jeans agonizingly slowly. The noise that came out of his mouth was almost inhuman. Not to mention, quite loud.

"Dean, you alright?" Sam called from the next room over.

"Wha- yeah, yeah I'm fine Sammy!" He yelled back, after he snapped out of his Castiel-induced trance. His jeans were now fully unzipped, and the heat that had to be Cas's hands was just about to dip beneath the waistband of his boxers.

He felt those very familiar lips press against his in what had to be the most arousing kiss in history.

Cas broke the kiss far to early for Dean's liking. He also felt the warmth that had been Castiel's hands being snatched away from his tented boxers.

"Cas, what the h-"

"I apologize, Dean, my brother is calling me. I must go." He said before Dean could finish his sentence.

"Cas, hey Cas WAIT!" Dean tried to say this all before Cas could _actually_ disappear.

When there was no answer and a lack of that loving presence, Dean knew he was gone.

"Dammit, Cas..." He said as he stormed away from the peanut butter sandwich that was abandoned only minutes ago.

Now, because of that fucking angel, he had to take a very, very cold shower.

·····

Another time, Dean and his brother were posing as FBI Agents Martin and James during a particularly difficult Shifter hunt.

"So, Mrs. Loftin, you said you saw your husband's flight take off, then when you got home he was in your room, waiting f-" Dean really was expecting to finish that sentence, but he was a little bit... _distracted_.

The wet heat on his neck made his current train of thought derail.

Sam looked at Dean, then to the confused woman they were interviewing, then back to Dean. His eyebrows drew together.

"Please excuse us, I need to talk to my partner for a moment." Sam said.

Dean tried to move, he really did, but there was something, or some _one,_  blocking his path.

"Agent Martin, come on." Sam was starting to sound annoyed.

"I- I can't move...." Dean wasn't really focused on formulating complete sentences right now, with Cas's mouth moving up his neck and gently sucking on his jaw.

"Oh, that's alright. I think I left the the oven on anyway." Mrs.Loftin awkwardly excused herself from the growing tension in her living room.

A moment after she left, Sam turned to Dean.

"The hell, man? What's going on with you?"

With invisible hands covering Dean's waist, and invisible stubble brushing his cheek, he heard Castiel's gravely voice whisper to him,

"Go ahead. Tell him."

Suddenly, Dean was furious. This wasn't the second time this had happened, and he definitely wasn't looking forward to telling his brother about how Cas had been messing with him.

"No man, YOU tell him! Tell him what you're doing to me!" Dean said loudly, shoving Cas away from him.

The brothers felt a noticeable drop in temperature in the room.

"What? Who are you talking to?" Sam was now just as mad as Dean. "Come on man, you gotta tell me what's happening!"

"Tell him, Cas! Show yourself!" Dean full-on shouted now.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but we gotta go. We got all the information we needed, anyway." Sam turned around to face the hallway that Mrs.Loftin disappeared into.

"Thank you for all your help, we've got to get back to the station, " he yelled.

"H-have a nice night, now..." The poor woman sounded very confused.

"Now, Dean, go." He pushed his fuming brother towards the front door.

"Whatever, Cas, I'll be expecting you next time!" He shouted into what looked like empty air.

·····

Now, this had occurred 7 times, each time more inconvenient than the last.

This time, Dean was prepared.

He was walking away from the bookshelves in the main room of the bunker when he felt hands carding through his hair.

He immediately froze.

"Hey, Cas," Dean smirked and threw his arms around his angel's waist. "Really great timing. I've got you right where I want you. SAMMY!"

Sam waltzed into the room, and Dean could feel the utter confusion radiating off of Castiel.

Smirking, Sam dropped the lighter. A ring of holy flames surrounded Cas and Dean.

Cas instantly became visible. He was squinting, his head was tilted slightly to the left, and despite his obvious efforts, his annoyance was written all over his face.

"Told you I'd be ready, babe."

Cas was completely silent. He didn't move a muscle.

"All I wanna know is why are you screwing with me like this? You know how many freezing showers I've had to take, man?"

"The only reason I was not visible was to keep this from Sam. I thought you wanted that!" He sounded confused, but anger was also in his raised tone. 

Sam chuckled from behind him. Cas turned to face him. 

"Dude, I've known for years. " 

When a confused look flashed across Cas's face, he elaborated. 

"Maybe you two idiots were oblivious to it, but I could see it. Maybe it was a stare that lasted just a little too long, or a touch that lingered longer that it normally would. But it was fairly easy to see. Even Balthazar knew." 

"How did you know my brother could tell?" 

"Oh what was it that he said, something like,  'You're confusing me with the other angel. You know, the one who's in love with you?'" Dean answered him. Cas took several seconds to comprehend this. 

"... Well then I apologize, to both of you. I would have been visible if I was aware that you knew, Sam." 

"It's alright, Cas." Sam smiled as he extinguished the deadly fire. 

Cas refurbished the floor with the wave of his hand. 

"Anyway, I'd much rather you be here, where I can see you." Dean said as he sauntered up to Castiel. 

He put his hands on his heavenly hips and pulled him into a sweet, chaste kiss. 

"Trust me, I prefer that as well." Cas pulled back, smiling.


End file.
